villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Courtney McQueen (The Madam of Purity Falls)
Courtney McQueen (Olivia d'Abo) was the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, The Madam of Purity Falls (alternately titled, Purity Falls; airdate July 20, 2019). Introduction Courtney McQueen was introduced as a resident of the town of Purity Falls and the neighbor of the recently moved in Nicole Johnson and her children, Jason and Justine Johnson. The family moved to Purity Falls a year after the sudden passing of Kyle Johnson (Nicole's husband and the father of Jason and Justine), as well as Nicole taking her new job as the guildance counselor at Purity Falls High School. Regarding Courtney, she visited the Johnsons and welcomed them to the town, as well as giving a job offer to Jason--landscaping. Jason took the offer, and it was later in the film that Jason visited Courtney, resulting in the pair engaging in a sexual encounter. On the following day, Courtney sent Jason to his first job, which was at the home of a woman named Karen Reed. However, Karen started coming on to Jason, who ran off and informed Courtney what happened, only for Courtney to reveal her true profession as a madam, and that Jason was sent to sleep with the married Karen--who was one of her many clients. Jason backed out of the job at first, but after Courtney gave Jason her husband's car for him to use, Jason returned to Courtney's employ and performed his services to her married clients. Heel Turn After Jason's second bad experience with Karen, which saw him hide when her husband, Bill Reed, arrived home early, Jason confronted Courtney and told her that he was out for good. It was at the school's locker room that Benjamin Carr, who was also working for Courtney, threatned Jason at knifepoint to go back to Courtney, which he does following a threat to harm Justine. Courtney later gave a gathering at her home to celebrate winning Entrepreneur of the Year when she was confronted by Karen, who was angry over Bill planning to divorce her and blamed Courtney, after which she demanded $100,000 from Courtney in exchange for her silence regarding Courtney's true business. Karen ended up killed by Benjamin, but not before Karen fired a gunshot at her eventual murderer. Benjamin later went to Courtney's house, and it was at this point that Courtney began her heel turn and reveal, as she was officially revealed as the mastermind behind Benjamin's intimidation tactics. As Courtney revealed while confronting her main henchman, Benjamin not only went after Karen under Courtney's orders, but he also confronted past employees Chad and Daniel, and current worker Jason all under her insistence. Benjamin killed Chad early in the film, doing so in response to Chad wanting out, and it was uncovered that he also got physical with Daniel when he wanted the same thing. He stated to Courtney that he was doing what she couldn't, claiming that Courtney was soft while begging her to get help for his gunshot wound. Instead, Courtney fully turned heel and let Benjamin die, and later moved his body to an undisclosed area. Death In the film's climax, Courtney and town mayor Sam Wiley were at the former's house preparing Jason for Sam's wife; however, Jason was making his plans to get Courtney's ledger and turning it over to police. Sam caught Jason and ended up with a bloody nose, but at that moment, the evil Courtney held Jason at gunpoint, and she later handcuffed Jason and went after his family. Nicole and Justine noticed something going on at Courtney's house, leading to the former heading there and seeing Jason handcuffed. Courtney's return led to Nicole hiding out, but the villainess sensed Nicole's presence when she heard a noise, with the distraction allowing Jason to deliver a kick to Courtney, disarming her. Courtney and Nicole engaged in a scuffle, during which Jason sent a screwdriver to his mother, who stabbed Courtney inside her right hip. Nicole later freed Jason and escaped the garage, only for Courtney to pick up her gun and move towards both mother and son, but at that moment, Justine appeared with a shotgun and shot the villainess to death. Navigation Gallery Courtney McQueen 2.jpg Courtney McQueen 3.jpg Courtney McQueen 4.jpg Courtney McQueen 5.jpg Courtney Gun.jpg Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Killed by Female Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot